Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a power generation system and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling a wind power generation system.
A wind farm includes wind turbines spread over a large area of land that harness wind energy to generate power for utility purposes. The wind farm is coupled to a grid and is expected to provide a committed or forecasted amount of power at a fixed power rating to the grid. However, due to the uncontrollable variations in the wind energy, such as wind speed, it is difficult to continuously provide the committed amount of power at the fixed power ratings, and there is always some difference between the power supplied from the wind farm and the committed amount of power.
One approach for compensation in a situation where the wind farm is unable to supply the committed power is to buy power from neighboring reserve generators. Another approach is to use supplementary energy storage in the wind farm. However, each of these approaches increases cost of power generated by the wind farm and thus results in higher costs to consumers or losses to power generation organizations. For example, the use of supplementary energy storage creates additional installation, operating, and maintenance costs.
Hence, there is a need for an improved system to address the aforementioned issues.